


Spare Me

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, bowling, whAT NO THE TITLE IS DEF NOT A BOWLING PUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat Wave grew up on a busy farm and Captain Cold had a criminal for a father. The last place Cisco thought they’d be is a bowling alley.</p><p> </p><p>[believesinponds asked: ooooooh coldwave running into flashvibe on a date! (oooh! maybe they are somehow forced to sit near each other or bowl in adjoining lanes or whatever is appropriate for the date venue)]<br/>[Chose bowling because the criminal husbands BOWLING, WHAT A CONCEPT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> haha the title is definitely a bowling pun

Heat Wave grew up on a busy farm and Captain Cold had a criminal for a father. The last place Cisco thought they’d be is a bowling alley.

Yet here they are, walking oh so casually in, dressed down so nobody recognizes them. It’s a classic superhero move, one that these supervillains are not worthy of pulling off. Works like a charm though—with Heat Wave in a black v-neck and clean jeans with sneakers, Cold in a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a vest that hugs his frame over top with dark jeans and sneakers, nobody gives them a second glance.

Another thing: they’re both wearing rings. Posing as a married couple? Really? They could’ve just disguised themselves as brothers or something. But then, statistically speaking, Cisco supposes a married couple is the smarter choice.

Barry finishes tying the laces on his bowling shoes when he notices his boyfriend’s shocked stare. “Cisco? What are you—whoa.”

The moment Barry sees Cold, Cold sees Barry. A Cheshire grin curls onto the villain’s face in a way that would make the Grinch proud. Heat Wave follows his gaze.

The bastard bursts into laughter.

Cold squeezes Heat Wave’s bicep. Then he prowls over to Cisco and Barry.

“Cisco,  _Barry_ ,” he purrs, “isn’t  _this_ a pleasant surprise.”

Cisco not so subtly steps behind Barry. Public places don’t mean much for Cold’s strategies, and Cisco’d rather not get snatched again, thank you.

Barry, because he is an awesome boyfriend, takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, slipping into Hero Mode: straight-backed, chin up, voice commanding. (Cisco doesn’t want to say it does things to him, but it  _does_ things to him.)

Cold tilts his head. “Same as you, I’d imagine.”

Cisco scoffs, “Yeah right. There’s no way you two aren’t coming in here just to bowl.”

Suddenly Heat Wave comes over with two pairs of garish bowling shoes and hands one to Cold. “Got the lane right next to theirs,” he smirks.

Cold looks positively delighted. “Well done, Mick.” Turning back to an astounded Cisco and Barry, “Have fun, you two.”

With that, he walks over to the empty lane, barely a few feet from where Cisco’s standing.

“We can leave,” Barry murmurs, all earnest and concerned.

But Cold sends another smirk his way, and no. Nu-uh. That frigid asshole is  _not_ gonna ruin this date night.

“Let’s play,” Cisco says.

Cold and Heat Wave exchange their shoes as Cisco picks up a yellow ball. He may or may not tap into his powers to change its course.

Barry picks up on the vibrations. “Hey!” he calls as Cisco gets a strike, “That’s cheating!”

Cisco spreads his hands, “I’m just using my natural talents, babe.”

A teasing smile lights Barry’s face. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A yellow streak speeds past him. Barry gets a strike.

Cisco’s jaw drops. “For real?”

Barry shrugs, walking back to his seat, “Just using my natural talents, babe.”

That’s it. Cisco wants to kiss his stupid face.

“Aren’t you two just  _adorable_.”

Aaaand moment ruined.

Cold’s lounging, arms draped over the back of the seats. He’s just pleased as punch. Cisco sends him his best glare.

Heat Wave, meanwhile, picks a red ball. Out of curiosity, Cisco steals a glance at their screen.  _LEN_ and  _MICK_ glow dimly back.

“Len, huh?” Barry grins. Cold’s smirk dissipates; he even looks away. Best boyfriend ever.

Heat Wave approaches the lane, ball hanging at his side. He goes to bowl—“ _What?”_

What? Cisco looks between them. Cold’s just watching his partner play. Why’s Heat Wave scowling at him?

But then Cold pushes himself to his feet. “You’re doing it wrong.”

“Oh  _am_ I?”

Despite his whining, he lets Cold come over. And this is where things take an interesting turn.

Cold fixes Heat Wave’s form with the ease of someone who’s done this countless times before. He moves his hands so they’re both holding the ball, shuffles him back a couple steps, and lightly kicks his feet apart.

“And, judging by your weight and the estimated trajectory you’ll need,” Cold says, “you want to stand…” more shuffling, this time to the right, “here.”

Heat Wave snorts, “Yes  _dear_.”

What-what-what-what in the  _fuck._

It’s at that point Cisco sees the rings up close. They’re not a set of cheap things painted gold. No, they’re intricately woven, oranges and reds blending seamlessly in and out of blues and silvers. They have a thing for dramatics, but this isn’t meant to be a scene.

This is the real deal. Son of a fuck, they’re—they’re—

Cisco may or may not shriek, “You’re actually married?!”

He gets quite a few stares for that one.

“What?” Barry squeaks.

Their nemeses keep their cool. “Problem?” Heat Wave grunts.

Cisco manages to stutter a no. Cold plants one on Heat Wave’s cheek, smirk returning full force.

“Go get ‘em,  _sweetheart_ ,” he says.

Heat Wave’s lips pull back in a manic grin. “With pleasure,  _darling_.”

Cisco short circuits.

**Author's Note:**

> LET COLDWAVE RISE (although the tag on Tumblr is now dccoldwave)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
